Northern Kingdoms
The Northern Kingdoms is the name given by the Aurelian Empire to those realms inhabiting the land of Jordgardr, as well as the islands and coastlines around the Gulf of Aarhus. The people living in these realms are collectively known as the Nordmen, a term that refers to both the human and dwarven inhabitants, as well as persons of other races, though these are significantly more rare. Although Jordgardr is in actuality solely the main peninsula, the term is commonly used to refer to the entirety of both the peninsula and the various islands of the Gulf of Aarhus. History Politics and Government Jordgardr comprises of many tribes and clans, each tending to consist of a ruling Thane or Jarl, his or her Karls and Housekarls, and below them the various serfs and freemen, and finally the thralls. The Northern Kingdoms are loosely collected into the Thing – a parliament that meets every five years in the chief city of Jorvik, to resolve disputes, infighting as well as external matters. However, the rulings of the Thing are fairly limited and the Thanes and Jarls are free to make their own laws and have complete autonomy in their own lands. The Thing is only truly heeded on matters of great import, serving as a means of unification of the clans in times of dire need, such as under the threat of external invasion. Relationships with other Nations The Northern Kingdoms are viewed as uncultured and barbaric people by the majority of other nations. Significant trade, however, is carried out, especially with merchants of the Aurelian Empire both via sea and the Eagle's Pass, and with Dwarves of Kazak-Kačer. The Northern Kingdoms, both united and individually, have had a long and tempestuous relationship with the Aurelian Empire. Numerous wars have been fought and invasions carried out by both Nordmen and Aurelians. The Sack of Aura by united tribes from Jordgardr is a defining moment in Aurelian history and precipitated the rise of Tullus Iulius and the formation of the Empire. Aquilonium is the closest Aurelian city to the Northern Kingdoms, situated in the Eagle's Pass, the main trade route through the Skyward Mountains. The city was originally the capital of a kingdom of Nordmen known as Caleah before being conquered by the XX Legion in XX, and has changed hands many times over the centuries since. The Nordmen have little love for the High Elves, being instrumental in breaking the back of Elder supremacy. High Elves view the nordmen as brutes, often referring to them as 'half-orcs' or 'beastmen'. In turn, nordmen tend to view High Elves as arrogant, callous, even evil, slavers. In contrast, Nordmen and Wood Elves tend to have a relationship of mutual respect for one another, and there are isolated wood elf communities living throughout Jordgardr. Though they keep mostly separate and maintain an uneasy mistrust of one another, there are instances of wood elf and nordmen communities coming to each other's aid, and even prolonged trade with certain clans. Culture Category:Age of Empires Category:Age of Heroes Category:Nations Category:Browse